god_level_demonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xia Ping/Hell's Golden Crow
Origin Summary At the beginning they were 9 Suns that transformed into 9 Divine Birds, at that time they were known as Golden Crow but with only 10 days of life they caused various disasters. They withered the Earth, rivers and oceans dried up, people had no means to continue living this resulted in infuriating an Ancient Deity. This Deity used a secret Technique and send these 9 Golden Crows to the Nine Nether Hell, unwilling to die and thanks to their enormous hate these 9 Divine Birds merged together giving birth to Hell's Golden Crow. With the help of the Qi from Nine Nether Hell, ''it developed the most positive and firm strength of the Sun therefore it suppressed countless Hell's Gods and Demons becoming in the ''Nine Nether Hell's Supreme Lord. Because It's bloodline has the Might of World Extermination, ''anyone who has it will provoke the wrath of ''Heaven. Awakening Cells Bloodline Divine Abilities Hell's Golden Crow's Eyes * Chapter: Ch. 563 * Awakening: 1-2 cells * Type: Suport * Description: '''After breaking through Martial Master 6th Layer, he felt a pain in his left eye. Immediately he looked himself in a mirror and saw his left eye's pupil was golden and had a golden flame surrounding it. This ability began with his left eye but later affects both eyes also it grants him enhanced vision which distance increases with his cultivation progress and X-Ray vision. Hell's Golden Crow's Wings * '''Chapter: 711 * Awakening: 100 cells * Type: Suport * Description: 'After breaking through Grand Master Realm, he felt his back was a bit itchy after some time a pair of golden wings grown from his back. These wings seemed to be surrounded by an golden fire but it was thanks to their feathers that looked made of the purest ''Sun Essence, he felt that he could create many fire disasters just by moving them. Using this ability Xia Ping is faster than using '''Kung Pen Step by far, like the other bloodline skill this speed increases with his cultivation prowess. Hell's Golden Crow's Stomach * Chapter: 1051/1052 * Awakening: 1,000 cells * Type: Suport * Description: 'After achieving a better understanding of ''Magic Power, he awaken the Stomach of the Hell's Golden Crow which makes him able to swallow/eat any Material, Spirit Medicine, Medicinal Pill, Spirit Plant, etc. and not waste any Energy from them also Xia Ping is able to spit fire. Hell's Golden Crow's Physique * '''Chapter: '''1126 * '''Type: Physique * Description: 'Xia Ping awaken the physique of the Hell's Golden Crow while fighting ''Lu Wenhou, who has the ''God Ghost Physique. ''When it is activated a Golden Flame surrounds the body, the blood changes to lava, on the back grows a pair of golden wings, it can be heard the cry of a Divine Bird (Hell's Golden Crow) and the body starts emitting a terrible heat that can melt almost everything. Hell's Golden Crow's Heart * '''Chapter: 1214 * Awakening: 10,000 cells * Type: Suport * Description: 'This is the Hell's Golden Crow Divine Ability that Xia Ping awakened by breaking through Divine Ability Realm. This heart is condensed by lava, emits fearful flame all over the body, can transmit ''Strength of Lava ''and ''Flame ''also it provides immense ''Life Force that if it haven't been seriously injured can make Xia Ping heal several time faster and even re-grow limbs that were cut off Hell's Golden Crow's Claw * '''Chapter: 1375 * Awakening: 100,000 cells * Type: Attack * Description: '''This is the first Hell's Golden Crow Offensive Divine Ability that Xia Ping awakes by breaking through Middle Stage of Refining Treasure Realm. He can condense a giant Claw made of fire which emits an Ancient, Noble and Chaotic aura. Hell's Golden Crow's Hell Furnace * '''Chapter: 1492 * Awakening: 1 million cells * Type: Attack/Suport * Description: Hell's Golden Crow Offensive and Life Source Divine Ability that he awakes by increasing his soul's strength. With this Divine Ability Xia Ping can summon a black furnace, which has some ancient scriptures from hell written around it, and refine attacks from enemies like Divine Abilities, Martial Skills, etc even he can refine living creatures. Also if Xia Ping cultivate it to Profound Realm he will be able to refine Secret Realm Worlds. Hell's Golden Crow's Nether God's Eye * Chapter: 1724 * Awakening: 10 million cells * Type: Suport * Description: 'Xia Ping awakes this Divine Ability after killing and absorbing the soul's strength from millions of Abyss Demons. While fighting he felt a terrible pain in his left eye then he realises that he sees in black and white also he noticed that the Abyss Demons, which were still trying to kill him, have a lot of black lines around them. This lines are the Lines of Death, it doesn't matter if the enemies are more powerful than him if Xia Ping can destroy their Lines of Death, they will immediately die. This eye represents Hell's Golden Crow's authority as Nether's God in Hell and that it also understood the Death True Meaning. This eyes has other names like ''Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, Hell's Eyes, Slaughter's Eyes, etc. For now Xia Ping only awakened this Divine Ability in his left eye and he can still use the Hell's Golden Crow's Eyes. Also this Eye has a Special Space in which Xia Ping can store Soul's Strength that he couldn't absorb even living creatures. Hell's Golden Crow's Nether God's Spear * '''Chapter: 1949 * Awakening: 100 million cells * Type: Attack * Description: '''Xia Ping awakes this Divine Ability after killing and absorbing the soul's strength from millions of Abyss Demons. This is a Supreme Killing Ability that only Lord of Hell can comprehend. This black-gold spear represents Hell's Golden Crow authority as Nether's God and can decide Demons and Gods' life and death. Hell's Golden Crow's Rebirth from a Drop of Blood * '''Chapter: 2093 * Awakening: 1 billion cells * Type: '''Support * '''Description: '''Xia Ping obtains this Divine ability after absorbing massive Nether Stones from Flame Hell. This ability gave him a Half- Immortal Body, allowing him to reborn from a drop of blood. Hell's Golden Crow's Nether God Demonic Curse * '''Chapter: 2315 * Awakening: 10 billion cells * Type: Auxiliary/Control * Description: '''Xia Ping obtains this Divine Ability after merging with three Hell's Worlds Sources. With this Ability he can enslave millions of demons, by condensing a Hell's Talisman with a drop of his blood and putting it inside the target's soul. Hell's Golden Crow's Bloodline Corrosion * '''Chapter: 2318 * Type: Support * Description: '''Xia Ping obtains this Divine Ability after merging with three Hell's Worlds Sources. Only true Demon Gods' descendants can have this Ability, it allows Demons, who have submitted to Xia Ping, to breakthrough their bloodline bottleneck. For example, a Low-Grade Demon can become a Middle-Grade Demon, etc thanks to this Ability. Its said that when a true Demon God's descendant appears Demons would be more than willing to become his/her slave only because of this Supreme Divine Ability. Hell's Golden Crow's Bloodline Soul Scream * '''Chapter: 2488/2489 * Awakening: 100 billion cells * Type: Attack * Description: '''The body emits a scream. Within the scope of the knowledge of God, as long as the soul is not strong enough, the soul will be separated from the body and heard out of the air. It is almost impossible to resist. Can devour the soul after the body, and take these soul energy as their own and strengthen their strength. Bloodline Divine Abilty - Eye of Judgment * '''Chapter: 2637/2638 * Awakening: 1 trillion cells * Type: Attack/Control * Description: '''Once the eye of the judgment is used, as long as there is a sinful presence on the enemy, the enemy can be bound in an instant, causing a causal chain to completely settle the enemy. Moreover, this power is not monolithic. It can only target one enemy, but it is of a regional nature. As long as it is under the gaze, all enemies will enter the field of trial. Under the jurisdictional field, the enemy's power will be sealed and cannot be moved. Bloodline Divine Abilty - Predict Future * '''Chapter: 2857 * Awakening: 10 trillion cells * Type:'''Passive/Control * '''Description: '''can perceive the advent of bad luck. Bloodline Divine Abilty - ???? * '''Chapter:???? * Awakening: 100 trillion cells * 'Type: ' * 'Description: ' Category:Miscellaneous Category:Divine Beast Category:Bloodline